deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan McNeill
Nathan McNeill is a main character from the Dead Space prequel game, Dead Space: Extraction. He is one of the four playable characters in the game, and is played most. A good portion of Extraction's story unfolds through McNeill's eyes, meaning that he has the most to learn about the secrets and motives of his ad-hoc comrades. Personality McNeill is a P-Sec Detective from Aegis VII Colony, is a caring man, and wants what's best for everyone on the colony. However, when the Red Marker makes everyone crazy and suicidal, little can be done to help. Nathan appears to have feelings for Lexine Murdoch, one of the other four survivors from the colony. History Like his old friend Gabe Weller, McNeill is a veteran of the Resource Wars. After leaving the service, he joined P-Sec's investigative unit and became a detective assigned to Aegis VII in its earliest days as an outpost. Because Extraction's first few chapters take place on the colony, McNeill starts the game feeling some level of control; he knows how to get around, where weapons are stored, etc. But once he arrives on the Ishimura, everything changes. Not only is McNeill out of his element, but he has to improvise and rely on instinct to survive the Necromorph invasion. In-game Character Biography Nathan was working on his P-Sec Terminal on informing the death of Sam Caldwell, to his next of kin. Nathan's old friend, Sergeant Gabe Weller, a Security Officer on the USG Ishimura, then arrived, asking for his help to find the morgue to pick up some suicide victims from the mass suicide led by Deakin Abbott for the Ishimura. Nathan, Weller and Nathan's Rookie Security Officer traveled through the P-Sec HQ to the morgue, but found no one there or the bodies. Nathan checked a nearby terminal and it tells him the bodies should be there, but before Nathan could begin looking for the bodies, a member of staff at the morgue found them, and under the influence of the Marker, attacked them. Nathan killed the man, but more crazed personnel appear. Nathan and Weller took them out, falling back to the P-Sec HQ to find out what was going on. Nathan came upon a hostage situation in a small park area, and urged Weller on to the HQ while he handeld the situation. The man holding people hostage went crazy as well, and attacked Nathan, forcing the Detective to kill him, and a moment later the hostages themselves. He ran through the corridors of the colony, attacked by mad colonists, upon findingthe rest of the Colony in pure chaos, with people killing and being killed left and right. He found Weller and his now babbling Rookie in front of the HQ, surveying the chaos unfold in horror. Nathan urged Weller to take the Rookie's weapon away, as he isn't in his right mind and could hurt someone, but Weller ignored him. The Rookie then attacked Nathan and Weller, forcing Nathan to take him out. Weller and Nathan barricaded themselves inside the P-Sec HQ and attemped to make it into the Control Room to get their head around things. After a strange call from another P-Sec Officer about 'Cutting their limbs off to stop them', Nathan and Weller,confused by the meaning, as the colonists can die far quicker than by shooting their limbs off. After a short elevator ride up to the Control Room, a Necromorph appeared and attacked them. Nathan rememberd the strange call they got recently, and managed to kill it. After a short fight against several Necromorphs in the Control Room, Nathan and Weller found a weeping Lexine hiding in the corner. Weller was suspicious of her, but Nathan rememberd her from Sam Caldwell's next of kin information and offered to protect her. Weller agreed to let her tag along grudgingly, telling Nathan her safety was his responsibilty. The small group began to head for the Shuttle Bay. Nathan noticed the civilians they had barricaded from the HQ were all massacred, and that they were actually trying to get inside. Nathan believed he killed them all, but Weller reminded him they were going to kill him. Before they make it through a small barricade of debris to the Shuttle Bay, Weller noticed a strange creature, an Infector, feasting on one of the corpses. Nathan then saw the body change horribly into a Slasher. Lexine was horrified to learn that the aliens were formerly human. Nathan killed all of the creatures as Lexine and Weller make it through the small tunnel in the barricade, barely making it through as the tunnel collapses. Weller and Lexine are glad to reach the Shuttle Bay, but Nathan saw one of the Shuttles losing altitude. It crashed and destroyed the entire Shuttle Bay and all the other Shuttles. Lexine began to break down, but Weller notices an elderly man under some rubble. The man was CEC Executive Warren Eckhardt, and told the small group about a Surveying Shuttle he knew of Weller and Nathan agree to help him get there. After finding an elevator that leads to the Megavents,Lexine discovers the elevator has no power. Nathan hacked the power back into place, and the group traveled into the bowels of the Megavents. After getting off the elevator, Weller found a lone man hiding behind some rubble. The man was waiting for the Necromorphs to disappear, but Nathan urged him to follow them to safety. Weller, however, saw an open Air Vent, and asked Nathan to help him rivet it shut. The group moved through the empty Megavents and found some strange, fleshy, foul smelling matter all around them. Nathan led the group forward, killing most of the Necromorphs that attacked. Lexine was attacked at one point by a Drag Tentacle, but Nathan managed to make it release her. It however took the man they rescued to his death. Along the way to the elevator that led up to the shuttle, Lexine found a small audio log from a psychologist who believed the Marker was causing dementia in the colonists. Eckhardt found this curious, and Lexine mentioned that they haven't all gone crazy. Weller moves them off so they don't dwell on the subject for too long. Eckhardt, however, began to take interest in Lexine from then on, keeping her as safe as possible. Upon arriving near the shuttle, the two security officers that had come with Weller planet-side were fighting many Necromorphs. Weller told everyone to run for the shuttle and for Eckhardt to open its door. However, as they run, a Hive Mind tentacle bursts out of a vent, killing Weller's two officers, and attacks the escaping group. Eckhart's passcode doesn't work for the door, so Nathan hacks it open. The group runs inside the shuttle, with Weller firing madly at the tentacle. The massive appendage retreated and Weller believes it to be dead. However, as the shuttle launches, the entire Hive Mind rears up from behind the megavents and attacks the fleeing Shuttle. Weller and Eckhardt managed to avoid it and escape. Before reaching the Ishimura, Nathan is asked to use the onboard cannon to shoot away asteroids so they can arrive at the Ishimura safely. Upon reaching the Ishimura, however, they attack the small Shuttle with ADS Cannons, refusing them permission to land. Nathan manages to use their cannon to stop the blasts before they reached the shuttle, saving the group. Weller crash lands the Shuttle on the hull of the Ishimura, and the group is forced to escape in Astro Suits into the Planet Cracker. After a brief space walk to a door, Nathan has to hack the door open when neither Weller’s nor Eckhardt's security code lets them in. Whilst Eckhardt and Weller enter, Lexine is knocked away by an exploding pipe of air. Nathan manages to save her with his Kinesis module,and Lexine thanks him profusely. After entering the ship and losing the Astro Suits, Weller comments of the ship's emptiness. They find a video log of a crew man being attacked by a Slasher, and Lexine is alarmed. Nathan tries to reassure her, but suddenly another Slasher attacks them. After killing it, Nathan and Weller find a terrified crewman hidden in a supply closet. They offer him protection and passage to the possibly safe Bridge, and he joins the group. They moved further through the empty ship, and find remnants of large struggles. After losing their new crewman, they arrive in the Dining Hall, and fight off multiple swarms of Necromorphs; They then move off, and find a roving Security Crew. Weller tries to explain who he is, but the leader paralyzes Nathan, who blacks out. After waking up inside a Medical Observation tube on the Medical Deck, and meeting Nicole Brennan, they find the quarantine tripped and can't get Weller out of his tube. Nathan offers to move through the air vents to fix the quarantine in an astrosuit, as he could wind up in space when the Medical deck is so close to the edge of the ship. After a harrowing journey through the Vent system, and nearly being blown out of a massive hole that appeared in the Ishimura, Nathan lifts the quarantine and waits in the morgue. He experiences several disturbing hallucinations in the morgue, including one involving the deceased Captain Matthius. Eventually the rest of the group arrives at the morgue, and Nicole is alarmed that the Captain is dead, but she moves into the Hospital Wing. After a brief fight with several Necromorphs in the area and in the corridors outside, the group opts to running for the tram station, where they can move to the Bridge; they are attacked by a Drag Tentacle, and Nathan and Weller must rivet a door off to stop the tentacle's progress. One of the Security Officers that helped them through to the other side of the door asks them to go find out what happened to a squad that haven't reported in from the Engineering Deck. Weller agrees, and they group moves off, minus Nicole who wanted to stay behind to help any more patients that will turn up. Weller and Nathan, however, found no tram. The trams were offline for half an hour, so Weller opted to walk, as the Engineering deck wasn't far. As the group moved down the empty tunnel, they broke a small area of the track, and fell down into the sewage system. After getting their surroundings, they decided to find a way out of the Necromorph infested pipes. After Lexine was attacked and disappeared, Weller urged the group on, figuring she was lost. Eckhardt took great scorn on Weller from then on, believing that he wanted Lexine gone. Soon after, the group began to hear voices and see visions. After winding up underneath the Hydroponics Deck, they saw Catherine Howel hiding up on a boardwalk. She said she had hid down here when the security said there was a disturbance on the ship, and she was waiting for it to blow over. Weller asked for her to come down and come with them, but a massive Necromorph suddenly appeared and attacked them. The woman ran off, and Nathan and Weller severed its tentacles using the rotating blades on the sides of the water way. Weller and Eckhardt had a brief fight over whether they should go up to Hydroponics, but Nathan broke up the fight, and kept them moving to find an escape route. Nathan and the other two finally escaped the sewage systems and wound up in the Hydroponics Deck. Nathan was trying to lock the Necromorphs down in the system when Howel arrived with a safe and sound Lexine in tow. Weller finally decided to escape the ship, and decided to move to find a working shuttle. He charged Howel with shutting the sewage system off, with Eckhart supervising her. Weller then waited for them, but only Eckhart came to the Tram Station. Weller slammed Eckhardt violently against the wall and asked him what happened. Eckhardt replied that the woman had sacrificed herself to slow a swarm of Necromorphs, locking the doors to slow them. Weller didn't believe him, but his thoughts were cut short by charge of Necromorphs. They escaped on a tram, and arrived at the Shuttle Bay. Weller split the group into two, having Eckhardt and him search the Shuttle Bay while Nathan and Lexine checked the Docking Bay. When Eckhart inquired about the group, Weller replied he 'wanted the love birds together'. Nathan and Lexine found no shuttle of use in the Docking bay, but Weller send them a message saying there is a shuttle that could be used in the maintenance deck. Lexine and Nathan found the badly wounded Weller and dead Eckhardt, and Weller said he was a Unitologist, but didn't mention Lexine's importance. He told Nathan that for them to escape, he had to shut off one of ADS cannons. Nathan traveld towards the Bridge where he could get the codes to shut the canon off. Along the way the effects of the marker grow strnger, making Nathan see horrible halucinations and when crawling through the vents, could hear Twinkle Twinkle Little Star being sung to him. He made his way to the canon through space and succeeded in shutting it off, but was then beset by the Spider. After having fought the creature off however, it shoot off a spike, hitting Nathan in the arm. His oxygen running low, Nathan was forced to cut his arm off, and limped back inside the ship. In the final chapter, Weller and Lexine ward off swarms apon swarms of Necromorphs, waiting for Nathan to return. Lexine managed to get the ship ready for launch, but Nathan hadn't returned from his mission. Weller believed his friend to be dead, and wanted to leave. Lexine insisted on staying, and were greeted by a badly injured Nathan carrying a Contact Beam, fending off Necromorphs with one hand. Weller and Nathan held the creatures off until Lexine started the launch. As they escaped the stricken vessel, Nathan told Weller he was retiring. He asked Lexine to plot a course to a place he and Weller knew called the Sprawl, and lay down, exhausted. Weller did the same and commented on Nathan's choice of planet, referring to bad memories on the Sprawl. Suddenly the USG Kellion Shocked in-system and began calling out to the Ishimura for a response. Lexine heard them and tried to raise them, but couldn't for some reason. Nathan began to fall asleep. Before the credits rolled, several flashed of Unitolgist symbols appeared, and several shots of Weller's Rookie and men were shown, as well as Necromorph attacks and the Red Marker. The scene ends with the camera being seen from a Necromorph's viewpoint attacking Lexine, with her falling to the ground and the Slasher attacking, but at the last moment she grabs the hand gun and fires into the necromorph's head and the scene ends. Trivia *Nathan may be the man seen on the right side of the [[Dead Space: Extraction| Dead Space: Extraction]] box art. The other may be Lexine *Nathan is the second playable character in Dead Space: Extraction first used in Chapter 2 onwards. *Nathan seems to have a distinctive American or possibly Canadian accent. *During the game in Chapter Nine, The Spider(Last Boss) manages to fire a massive spike into his right arm after being wounded by Nathan. Nathan is forced to amputate his Hand off before he runs out of air. People could easily realize that his "Amputated Hand" resembles the same Hand on the box art of the original "Dead Space". However, it is not the same hand, as the space suit that Nathan dons before battling the final boss does not resemble the Dead Space box art's costume at all. *Nathan is voiced by Joseph May Category:Characters